Free Me
by Bells love Jazz
Summary: She's going to show them all...Just what she's made of.
1. Free Me: Chapter One

FREE ME

A/N: It's time for a new story. I know that I haven't finished my others but I just wanted to get this one out there. DR Swan will be finished soon but there will be a sequel to it. Please enjoy... I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter One

As she walked out of the elevator she saw that the only thing to have changed in 7 years was the pictures. Of course she knew that they wouldn't be there. After all she was the one that made them and he'd always said they were beautiful, until now she guest. She smirked when she saw that he still had that bitch Tanya working for him. She found out after 2 years of being locked up that they were still together and then last year there had been a child on the way. Tanya was watching her with shock and fear written on her face and all she could do was chuckle on the inside.

Without even stopping she walked right passed her and into his office. She shouted after her and then she heard her running behind her. As she pushed open his door she saw that his whole family were with him along with her grandfather and brother. "Hello, I was hoping I'd see you all soon but this is even better. Oh do put the phone down Alice if I wanted to hurt you I'd have started with this bitch right here." She said with a glare as Tanya ran over to stand next to Edward. "All I'm here for is Eddie here to sign some papers and to give you all something, nothing bad." With that she put the devoice papers on his desk and watched with pain running through her heart as he just signed them as quick as he could. With a heavy heart she picked them back up and put them in her bag while taking another folder out.

As she put it down on the table so everyone could see she watched as Tanya went white as a sheet. "What's wrong Tanya, never thought I'd find out what you and that bastard did? I still have a lot of high up friends who despite what you lot and the court said believe I never killed James. After all he's now living in Rio isn't he?" She opened the file to show a picture of James sunning himself at a pool. What made them gasp was the date on the picture. It was taken last week. She listened as Tanya tried to make them believe that the date had been changed and for a second she knew that even they thought that. "I'll be leaving now. Please carry on reading you might just like what you read. And my lawyer will be in touch. I will have ALL of my things back." With a last glare to each and every one of them she walked calmly out of the room and closed the door behind her. She tried not to smirk when she saw Carlisle reaching for the file first.

When the doors were just closing she saw them running out of the room and towards her. They saw her and it was her brother that shouted her name. She didn't stop the doors from closing or even reach for the stop button. Her last look was of Edward crying out her name in pain. When she got onto the street she breathed in before smiling and walking towards her new life. She was finally free and nothing was standing in her way.

…...

"How could we not have known?" Asked Esme as she looked through the file herself that night at the Cullen Manor. Alice was crying into Jasper's shoulder. He was trying to comfort her but he had his own things to worry about, like how he was going to get his sister to forgive him for not believe in her. Edward was pacing around the room keeping a close eye on Tanya. He wanted her to answer his questions but she had shut her mouth tighter then she ever had.

"You had better start talking Tanya or so help me I'll make you." Edward said walking towards her. It took his father to stop him from taking his hands and choking her.

"Why should I tell you anything? I only did what you've all done to her. Betrayal is something that she'll never forgive you for." Tanya smirked but she slowly tried to break free from the ropes they'd tied her up with. She hoped that the rumours weren't true or they'd never find her body.

…...

Bella loaded her gun and pointed it at the man in front of her. She smirked as he started to cry for mercy. "You never gave anyone mercy James why the hell should I give the same to a cold hearted bastard like you?" She chuckled but soon her face turned to disgust. He'd wet himself and it stunk. As she was about to fire the door was thrown open and in walked her so-called-family.

"Don't be stupid Bella you'll be sent back to prison." Bella laughed out right but didn't take her eyes off of James.

"Oh no I wont. You see there's a thing called double jeopardy. I've already been convicted of his murder so cant be found guilty again. I made sure to look it up while I was inside." Edward moved into the room and let Emmett and Jasper pull a gagged Tanya into the room. James started to scream again as Bella turned her gun onto Tanya. "But you, you I'd go back for. I befriended you and what did you do? Made people think I was taking drugs, that I'd hurt my own children. Slept with my husband behind my back and then still played the innocent card when it all came to light." Carlisle moved forward but didn't get to close having seen that look in her eyes once before. "I lost my little girl because of you and your games. I sat in the hospital alone while you fucked each other. I held my baby in my arms and watched the life fade from her eyes!" She saw that Edward was crying. He slowly made his way to stand next to his father. "You pushed me down those stairs and I'm damn sure you'll admit now to save your life."

"I never touched you, you evil bitch. But yes that's what we were doing. And why shouldn't he be sleeping with me? After all you were sleeping with James." James cried out again for her to stop talking but Tanya didn't. "You deserve all you got. Taking away my father like you did. Killing my mother in the same breath. I was making the field level."

"I've never slept with anyone but Edward. I never touched your father Tanya, isn't that right James? I stood back and watched as he cut him up and then shoot him in the heart. The reason your mother died was her own fault. Believing him was her down fall." Bella laughed. "And you know she came to me that night. She told me she knew and that both of you were mistakes. You weren't even their children. Your real family didn't want you so don't come the poor defenceless child with me. And why didn't they want you? Because you both had a thing for burning people, for killing little animals. Your both sick in the head and I'm about to do the world a great justice." As she opened fire Edward pushed her back and the bullet hit the spot right next to Tanya. She screamed as it missed her and she fell to the side.

"Don't be stupid Bella. I won't let you do this just to go back inside. What about Tyler and Dean? Don't they deserve to see you again? We can sort this out another way. Your name will be cleared and things will go back to normal." She shook her head as she tried to push him off. Jasper and Emmett stood to the side watching as Bella tried to point her gun at Tanya again. Carlisle thought fast and had it out of her hands and the safety on before they could blink.

"It'll never be the same again. Never." Bella gave up but when he'd loosened his hold on her she pushed him off and stood up. "I've lost 7 years of my life and for what? To a pair of bastards that couldn't even do a murder right. For a family who condemned me before even talking to me face to face. My children will not even talk to me. They think I'm a monster and you thing everything with go back to normal? Never." With that she walked out of the door and left it to them to sort out. Carlisle nodded at Edward and he went running after her. There was no way he was letting her leave again. There had to be a way to work this out. There just had to be.

Carlisle took one more look at Tanya and James before nodding to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper kept a straight face while Emmett couldn't help but smirk. They had wanted to end them as much as Bella had but they wanted to make up for what they had done to her. They'd make James look beat up before taking him in and let Alice and Esme have a go at Tanya. After all they never hit a woman.

…...

Bella sat in her living room watching the news. They had cleared her name but it didn't make a difference. She had still lost 7 years of her life. 7 years of her children's life's. They'd even gave her money to try and make it all better. She had started up a new business in the high street and had had people wanting to invest with her that had long turned their backs on her. Esme and Alice came to the store at least once a day to try and work things out but she just didn't want to hear it.

Edward tried to call her but she didn't answer. The devoice papers had gone through and she was now a free woman but she didn't want to be. In her heart she still loved him no matter what he'd done to her. She'd seen her children twice and what surprised her was that they didn't hate her. They just didn't know how to act around her. Jasper and Emmett would bring them around to see her and then come back later in the day. She wouldn't let them stay while she was with them. Today she was taking them out for the day and would be picking them up from the Cullen Manor.

As she got ready she looked at the ring she now wore around her neck. It was the ring Edward had given her when they first got engaged. Her wedding ring she thrown at him the day she had been sent down. He'd stood there with Tanya on his arm glaring at her. She'd screamed at them for betraying her and not believing in her. For a small part she still felt that way but it was getting less and less with each passing day.

TBC…


	2. Free Me: Chapter Two

Free Me

A/N: I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter Two

"Ms Cullen there is a matter of business that I need to talk to you about." She was frowning as she saw a man stand up in the Cullen's living room. "Its about Victoria Bails." Bella nodded with real concern in her eyes. She'd met Victoria in jail and they'd been best friends. It was 4 months before she'd gotten out that she'd found out that Vic had been pregnant.

"I'll just take the boys into the other room." Esme said while taking the their hands. Bella didn't say much just sat down on the chair facing the man. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were still frowning as they still hadn't been told how he knew Bella.

"Has something happened?"

"There was a fight between her and some other prisoner. Victoria didn't make it." Bella gasped as tears fell down her face. Edward went to go take her into his arms but was stopped by his father. "She had given birth 2 months ago and has asked that you look after the baby. Now we understand that you might not want to-"

"I'll do it. Vic helped me a lot. Even if she was in and out of there more then the guards." He laughed at that knowing that she was right. Victoria had been in and out for stupid things but the last one had been for life. "Do I need to do anything?"

"No. A worker will be around tomorrow to see how you and your husband-"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You are still married aren't you? I know you and your husband haven't seen each other since…well Victoria said you were still with him anyway."

"Yes we are but we have a house closer to the city as Bella runs her own business and its easier for us to get to work. We live in the house next door when we come up here." She looked up at Edward and wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Ok. Well the worker's name is Angela Webber. She'll bring Annabelle with her tomorrow and I'll let her know that it's the house next door." Bella was shocked that she'd named her baby that. It had been the name of her own little girl. "There is one thing you must know about Annabelle. She's blind so will need all the help you can give her." Edward didn't let anyone stop him now and took her into his arms.

For the next hour they spoke of what would take place and what needed to be done before he said good bye and telling them that Victoria would be buried next Friday and where and what time. Bella tried to push him away but in the end she just let him hold her while she cried. "Its going to be ok I promise. We'll be in this together, all of us." Jasper knelt down in front of his sister and held one of her hands in his while she looked down at them. She didn't know what to say to them. Even after what they'd done to her there was no way she could do this on her own.

She looked around the room that had been set up for Annabelle and smiled. It looked perfect for her. Sure she couldn't see it but she had still wanted her to have a room fit for a princess. She still didn't know what the hell Edward was up to but she was thankful as she knew that they wouldn't let her have her on her own. With a sigh she closed the door behind her and walked down stairs only to find Esme and Alice sat talking about painting the baby's room.

"Maybe a nice purple will be better. I mean pink's ok but everyone uses that for little-"

"What are you going on about?" She saw the guys coming in from the back garden laughing. She was thankful her boy's were at swimming lessons with Rose. They stopped when they saw Bella glaring at Alice and Esme.

"Well we were thinking that the room next to the master bedroom could be used as Annabelle's room-" Edward moved forward and took Bella into his arms when she went to hit Alice. The only ones that seemed shocked where Esme and Alice.

"That room isn't going to be touched and if I find out that you have…" Bella saw the look of worry pass over Esme's face before she took off up the stairs and into the room that had been done for her own little girl. She dropped to her knees with a cry of pain. Everyone was right behind her and gasped upon seeing that the room was now white and all the baby furniture had been taken down and was propped up against the wall.

"Mum what the hell have you and Alice done?" Bella had tears running down her face as she looked around the room. She saw the treasure chest she had kept locked and slowly made her way over to it to find that someone had prided it open and when she opened it she saw that the patch work quilt she had made out of things from both her childhood and the boys childhood was gone.

"Where is it?" She didn't turn around as she waited for an answer.

"We thought that it was better to start a new Bella. I gave it to-"

"I don't care who you gave it to, you get it the hell back here now or so help you I'll rip you skinny little head off of your shoulders! You had no right to go though my things and take anything. You broke something that was my grandmothers and I'll never forgive you for that, never." Edward went and stood next to Bella while glaring at his mother and sister.

"Bella try to understand we didn't want Edward to have to look-"

"Excuse me? This isn't Edward's house so why the hell would he need to look at anything anyway? The deeds to this house are in my name and when I was locked up the only people who were left with a key were Edward and Jasper so unless they gave you the ok to do this you broke into my house and took things that had nothing to do with you. You have 2 days to have everything you took out of this house back or I'll take care of it myself and I wont go easy on you." Esme looked towards Carlisle for help but found him glaring at her and Alice. She nodded her head with a look of regret in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't…we didn't think about how this would effect you and I'm so very sorry." Bella nodded but didn't say anything as Esme took a hold of Alice's arm and pulled her out of the room. It would be a very long day. She just hoped that everything was still where they put it.

Bella stood in the back garden and looked out at the woods that ran there. She didn't know how she felt at the moment but one thing was for sure there was a part of her that wanted to kill Alice and Esme but she knew deep down that she couldn't. She could see Edward talking to her brother and his father. They were watching as they did. She huffed before turning to flip them before taking off into the woods for a run. It was something she had picked up while being inside that made her feel free. The wind rushing through her hair and the sound of the birds chirping away.

Carlisle watched his son pacing in the living room of his and Bella's house pulling at his hair. With a sigh he knew that something needed to be done. With a nod at Emmett and Jasper they left the room.

"Son, she'll forgive you. Sure it won't be today or maybe not even tomorrow but soon. You can't expect it to go back to the way it was before that bitch came along."

"I know but its just hard seeing her and knowing that it was me that put that pain and hate in her eyes. I love her dad. Sure I haven't really shown it with what I did but it's always been Bella." He sat down on the sofa and looked out at the window to see her coming back from her run. Every morning and after noon at exactly the same time she went out to run. It was the only time he saw her with a look of happiness on her face. She came in the French doors, stopped for a second before letting them know she was going for a shower. As she got to the door she stopped again and with her hand on the door jam looked back at Edward with a frown before it went away.

"I'd like for us to go shopping for some clothes for Annabelle, if you'd like to come." He didn't even need to be asked. Edward would go where ever she wanted him to. "We'll go when she gets here then and if the boys are back we can go out all together like a…family." They could tell it was hard for her to use that word. Family. They should really think on it themselves as they hadn't really been acting like a family in some time.

Bella stood next to Edward as her father and mother walked into the room and sat down. They were here for one reason, well her mother was but she had no idea why her father wanted to see her.

"You know why I'm here Bella. I don't care what's gone off, I don't trust you with my grandchildren. I'll be filing for custody of them. I thought you'd like to know."

With a smirk Bella nodded. "Of course. But then again you don't really have a case. See since Edward signed those papers the boys belong to me…in every form if you like. I have a court order against you mother saying your not aloud near them unless me or Edward say so. And right now I don't think he's going to say yes to that." Edward was glaring at Renée like he'd catch something off of her. Carlisle was holding Esme back from getting to the woman. Her father stood up and looked at her with pride shinning in his eyes. She now knew that he wasn't with Renée on this.

"I just came here to see you Bella and if possible my new grand-child, when she gets here of course." Laughing brought them out of what ever was going to be said and Tyler and Dean came running in and went right into Bella's and Edward's arms. Renée sat there with a sneer on her face watching them talking.

"Bella…" She turned to look at Esme and frowned. "I've been able to find everything and I've had someone look at the chest. They'll be around to fix it tomorrow. Everything is back in the room waiting for you." Bella didn't know what to say but with a small smile she nodded before getting down and talking to her boys. They had been trying to get rid of Renée for the last hour but she just wouldn't go.

Bella just knew that she was going to be here when Annabelle got here. They heard the car coming up the drive and she started to get jumpy. Edward held her shaking hand as they waited for more knock. When it did dhe jumped but didn't know what to do. This was her best friends baby. Sure she had her boys but she hadn't been around that much to help with them. Even when they were babies Esme had taken over and to her it had felt like everyone throught she was a bad mother.

It was Carlisle that went and let the Social work in. They came into the living room and Bella looked at the car seat that held Annabelle. Her little head was covered with a pink hat and all they coud see was hher closed eyes and little open mouth as she was covered with a knitted pink blanket.

"Hi my names Angela and this litte angle is Annabelle. I'm guessing your Isabella and your Edward?" She said looking at them. Bella gave a little nod before walking slowly over to her to get a closer look at the baby. Bella's eyes teared up as she looked at her thinking bout her best friend who wouldn't see her little girl grow up just like her.

"Sorry, I'm being rude please sit down." Bella said with a smile. Angela smiled at her before sittin down with Bella next to her. She gently placed Annabelle on the carpet and put her bag down next to her.

"Now I'm told you know all about Annabelle's condition. But I think my collegae may have miss led you a bit. She is blind but only in her left eye. Doctor's say that when she's older they may be able to help but until then don't want to risk doing more damage." Bella nodded her head and was greatful when Edward sat next to her and put his hands on hers. "There is some more paper work to fill out and we will be vistening from time to time but so far everything checks out. Victora left a letter for you and one for Annabelle. I'm sure her letter to you will tell you all you need to know. Now lets get this paper work filled out and then I'll just need to check around the house just to make sure everythings good and I can tick all the boxes."

While they did all the paper work and checking everyone went into the den to stay out of the way and keep the boys busy for a while. Annabelle had woken up and was now in Bella's arms as she soothed her. It was two and a half hours before Angela left saying everything was ok and that she's see them again soon. Bella didn't know what to feel right now but she coudn't help the smile on her face as her boys ran over to see Anna. Edward had gone to make a bottle and handed it to Bella when he came back. He could see his mother wanting to say something but he just shook his head at her and let his father pull her back.

Bella looked around herself and wondered just what was coming next.

TBC...

Read and review please


End file.
